Trading Places
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Rumple hears Regina and Snow fighting, they both argue that they have the hardest life. Regina being a mayor and Snow being a mother to a grown woman and a teacher. Rumple decided to have fun with this little argument. What happens when they both end up cursed in the other's body? How can the curse be broken?
1. Switched

"Please you couldn't last a day in my shoes" Regina growled

"Being mayor seems like an easy job Regina, try being a mother to a grown woman, and on top of that a wife and a teacher" Snow yelled back

"You have no idea how stressful the office can be princess, taking care of the whole town! You couldn't possibly deal with that" Regina said rolling her eyes "You have no signs of authority, you're too sweet!"

"Please being a teacher is no day in the park, I'd love to see you try and teach my class for a day, and I bet you would try to strangle them within seconds of walking into the classroom" Snow argued, they were so focused on their arguments they didn't realize someone was right behind them

"Your Majesties" the voice said

"Mr. Gold" Snow said turning

"How are you both tonight?" he asked

"Fine" Regina said irritated "Dear Snow here, thinks she could walk a day in my shoes" she said chuckling, Snow rolled her eyes

"And the queen here thinks she could teach a class" Snow said laughing

"I see" Gold said giving them a mischievous smile

"Well as much as I'd like to continue this conversation Regina, I have a family to get back to" Snow said

"So do I" Regina hissed back

"Goodbye" Snow said walking away from the two

"Gold" Regina said before departing

Gold stood there letting a low chuckle escape his lips, he was definitely going to have fun with this

* * *

The light was too bright, Snow could have sworn she closed the curtains last night before she and charming went to bed. She sat up her eyes still closed as she ran her fingers through her short, wait long hair. She instantly flicked her eyes open and looked at her hair, that definitely wasn't her hair. She examined herself, looking at her chest. Those were definitely not hers. Since when does she wear silk pajamas to sleep? She asked herself, she peered over expecting to see David. "Robin" she gasped, she quickly ran to the vanity in the corner examining her new features.

"No, No, No!" she whispered, she grabbed the nearest cell phone and darted for the bathroom

* * *

"I have to go in early" a voice said, kissing her lips. Regina let out a soft sigh as he left. She drifted back to sleep for a bit before a phone had waken her up, she quickly grabbed the phone

"Hello?" she said, her voice still heavy with sleep

"Regina! It's Snow" she said panicking

"What do you want" Regina said sitting up

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately" Snow said freaking out

"You just woke me up of course I didn't" she said opening her eyes, she rubbed her eyes yawning, she looked into the vanity in the corner. She immediately dropped the phone gasping

"Regina!" Snow yelled through the phone, Regina quickly bent down and retrieved it

"What did you do?" Regina yelled

"I didn't do a thing, you're the one who has magic!"

"Well I didn't do this"

"Who was it then?"

"That imp" Regina growled "I'm going to kill him, meet me at Gold's shop in five" Regina said about to hang up

"Wait!" Snow whispered

"What?" Regina spat back already annoyed by the whole situation

"Robin's still sleeping, what do I do if he wakes up?"

"Well hurry up and don't wake him up" she said rolling her eyes

"Don't hang up, stay on the phone" Snow begged

"What are we teenagers sneaking around?" Regina hissed back

"No" Snow sighed

"Fine" Regina said coldly

Snow slowly opened the bathroom door, Robin didn't even stir from his slumber, she quickly darted to the Queen's walk in closet searching for something to wear

"Why are all your clothes so tight?" Snow complained trying to pull the pencil skirt down more

"I'm sorry for dressing classy, why do you only own sun dresses?" Regina replied "So tacky" she mumbled

"What was that?" Snow asked

"Nothing" Regina said chuckling "Now I'm going to hang up now, do you think you can walk over to Gold's by yourself or shall I hold your hand?" Regina teased

"I'm fine" Snow snapped back, she closed the phone and opened the door walking right into something hard and solid

"Robin!" Snow shrieked

"Regina" Robin said seductively, he instantly crashed his lips onto hers. Pushing her against a wall and pinning her arms above her head

"No!" Snow screamed squirming to get loose from his grip, she understood that Robin thinks she's Regina but this is too weird. She was making out with her step-mother's soon to be husband. She felt something bubble in her stomach and felt something tingle through her body

"Ow!" Robin yelled, she opened her eyes. She just burnt his shoulder, it wasn't that bad but she was sure it hurt

"I'm so sorry" Snow yelled running out of the door and onto the street, he stood there confused blowing on his new wound

* * *

"You're late" Regina hissed, Snow was out of breath she stopped in front of Regina resting her hands on her legs panting heavily

"I….Burnt….Robin" Snow said breathing heavily from her run

"You what!" Regina screamed

"It… was an accident!" She said defensively "He started kissing me and pushing me against a wall, I had to do something!"

"Why didn't you just tell him to stop, don't burn my fiancé!" Regina yelled

"I'm so sorry! It isn't that bad" Snow said trying to lighten the mood, Regina let out a frustrated sigh

"I guess were even then" Regina mumbled

"Did you say we're even?"

"Yes. Your husband kissed me this morning, in my defensive I thought he was Robin" Regina said

"That's quite disturbing, my step-mother kissing my husband" Snow shivered "What are you wearing!" Snow yelled examining Regina's choice for her body. She wore a black dress that hugged Snow's hips and a very exposed cleavage

"What am I wearing? What are you wearing?" Regina snapped back "I thought you were wearing a pencil skirt"

"I was but you had this little white dress, I thought it was so adorable" Snow said twirling around in the dress "I didn't know you owned such a frilly dress" she said with a huge smile on her face, Regina rolled her eyes

"You gave that to me on my birthday last year, I just never wore it" Regina replied

"That's right!" Snow said smoothing out the dress "I must say you do fit this dress well"

"Uh, thanks" Regina said "Shall we?" she said ushering her to go in the shop, the bells chimed as they entered the shop

"Dearies" Gold said smirking "I'm loving the dress your majesty" he said giggling

"Shut it imp" Regina snapped

"Oh my what a temper we have there dear Snow" he said grinning

"You know exactly what's going on, change us back or I'll-"

"You'll what dearie? You don't have any magic in that form. Your step-daughter however does but she doesn't have enough power or knowledge for that matter to change you back"

"What do you want?" Snow asked

"Nothing, I'm just here for the entertainment" he said clapping his hands

"Gold what is this? An incantation? Potion? Which is it?" Regina asked irritated

"I'm afraid neither"

"Neither?" she yelled, her eyes widened "You didn't!" she hissed. He giggled once again

"What is it?" Snow asked, clearly confused

"It's a curse dearie!" he said giving them a wicked grin "Curses can only be broken by-"

"True love's kiss" Regina interrupted

"That's easy" Snow said smiling "I just have to kiss Charming, no big deal" she said nodding her head, Regina shook her head

"Did you forget which body you're in?" Regina asked

"This is going to be lovely" Gold said smiling.

Snow and Regina both looked at each other, and turned back to Gold who simply laughed his signature laugh and disappeared with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

**A/N : I hoped you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know if i should continue this story! Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Best Friends

"That Imp!" Regina yelled "What the hell are we supposed to do? Walk up to them and say, Hey babe turns out I'm actually Regina but our brains got switched and you have to kiss me" Regina growled pacing the length of the shop

"Regina, calm down. You need to have faith that we can-"

"Snow, cut the faith bull" Regina sneered "Listening to you has been enough suffering for me"

"Regina" Snow sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She found it quite weird still looking at herself. "We'll figure something out, we always do" Snow said reassuring her, Regina sighed

"I haven't got a plan, do you?" she asked arching an eyebrow

"We could do exactly what you said before" Snow said smiling, Regina tilted her head

"You can't be serious" she said raising her eyebrows

"I am, considering who we are and what we've faced they have no choice but to believe us. Problem solved!" Snow said beaming with happiness. Regina looked disgusted, she felt like Snow was making her body do unnatural things, it was weird seeing herself so peppy. She desperately needed them to be changed back to their normal selves before she'd throw up.

"I guess, that could work" Regina said heading for the exit out of the shop. Smoke appeared, it was Gold.

"What do you want Gold" Regina hissed, he giggled

"I forgot to tell you, there is a catch with this curse" he said smiling

"Of course there is" Regina mumbled

"What is it?" Snow asked

"You can't tell your true loves about this curse or else it won't be broken. If you do, well let's just say they won't recall who you are at the moment" he said clasping his hands together "Here's a perk if you will, you are allowed to tell two other people in this town. They however can't be your soul mates, your Savior Emma or your precious Henry"

"What!" Regina yelled "Gold! I'm going to strangle you" she screamed rushing towards him to choke his neck, he smirked and disappeared once again, Regina slammed her fists against the counter "Who the hell are we supposed to tell!"

"Well I'd tell Ruby" Snow said cheery

"The wolf? Why?" Regina asked in disbelief

"Despite what she looks like here in Storybrooke, she is, and always will be my best friend Regina. She's helped me escape from your black knights countless times" Snow said holding the door open for her "I know you have a best friend too Regina"

"No I don't. I don't have time to have a social life" Regina snapped back, Snow chuckled

"The first person you told about your engagement was Tinkerbell, I'd say she's pretty important to you"

"I guess so" the queen mumbled "How are they supposed to help us?"

"I'm sure they both have a better plan then we do, we have to trust them" Snow said walking on the side of Regina

"I assume we should head to Granny's then" Regina asked

"Exactly"

* * *

They walked into Granny's, everyone stared at them. They seemed very different, Regina wearing white and Snow wearing black. Yet no one had the courage or bravery to question the queen's new appearance. The two took a seat at the farthest booth. It didn't take long for Ruby and Tink to join them.

"Regina!" Tink giggled "I adore you in that dress"

"Really? Thank you Tinkerbell" Snow said smiling, Regina rolled her eyes, Tink choked on her drink

"Are you okay Regina?" Tink asked

"She's not" Regina hissed through clenched teeth

"Whoa, what's wrong Snow?" Ruby asked

"It's complicated" Regina said rubbing her temples

"We have Dilemma" Snow said frowning

"What is it?" Tink asked

"Dear, I don't think this is the right place to talk about our little problem" Regina said

"You're right" Snow agreed "Can we please use one of the other room's Ruby?" Snow asked nicely, Ruby shifted uncomfortably, the former evil queen asking nicely? Something was definitely up.

"Uh, sure" Ruby said leading the three into a small room

"What's the problem?" Ruby asked

"Regina and I were fighting the other day and-" Snow started to say

"Regina, you can't be fighting with yourself" Ruby said smiling

"Just be quiet wolf" Regina said rolling her eyes "Just wait till she's done" Regina said annoyed

"Uh, thanks Regina" Snow said "Anyways, heard us arguing that I couldn't handle Regina's life and vice versa. So he cursed us in one another's body" Snow explained "Does that make sense?"

Ruby and Tinkerbell both had their eyes widened and mouths wide open.

"That explains your new sass level Snow" Ruby said

"I know" Snow said shaking her head at Regina who smirked back at them

"Wait. Let me get this straight" Tink said standing from her seat "Regina is in Snow's body and Snow is in Regina's?" the fairy asked

"Exactly" Snow said

Tinkerbell started laughing hysterically "Your worst nightmare came true Regina!" Tink laughed

"Shut it" Regina groaned

"How does it feel?" Tink asked wiping away her tears

"Terrible" Regina mumbled

"Oh god, this made my whole life" Tink said hugging Snow's body, Regina rolled her eyes pushing Tink off of her, she sighed heavily

"Are you going to help us or not" Regina yelled, Tink giggled

"Of course we will" Ruby said smiling "I don't understand one thing" she spoke

"That's not hard to believe" Regina mumbled, Tink elbowed her

"Go on" Tink said

"Why can't you just Tell Robin and David? Couldn't they just break the curse?" Ruby asked

"We can't" Regina said "Gold made it so we can't tell them or else they won't remember us"

"Wow, that really sucks" Ruby said flipping her long brown hair, Regina turned and glared at her

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Regina said under her breath

"All we have to do is get them to kiss you, that doesn't seem too hard" Tink said trying to lighten the mood "We just need a good plan"

"If we come up with a good plan, maybe you two won't have to spend the night in someone else's body" Ruby added

"Please" Snow begged "I really don't want to be in the same room as Robin"

Regina instantly felt her cheeks become red with embarrassment, Tink chuckled

"What happened with you and Robin?" Tink asked curiously

"This morning he practically jumped on me pinning me against the wall and assaulting my neck, I gagged" Snow said shaking her head, she desperately wanted that image out of her head. She didn't like it one bit. Ruby and Tink laughed, Regina avoided eye contact with them, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Frisky are we Regina?" Tink said laughing

"That doesn't concern you" Regina said sitting up straight, biting her lip

"Did Charming get it on with you?" Tink asked

"No!" Regina said in disgust

"But she did kiss him" Snow added

"Noooooo!" Ruby shrieked

"In my defense I thought it was Robin and my eyes were closed" Regina quickly responded

"That's so gross!" Tink declared "You kissed your step-son in-law and you dear, kissed your soon to be step-father"

"I know" Snow said staring at the ground "It just isn't our day" Snow sighed

"Cheer up, Snow!" Ruby exclaimed "I have a plan"

* * *

**A/N : I didn't expect to get this much positive reviews/new followers for this story! But please R&R! I need some feedback on what to write next, anything you guys want to see in this story let me know in the reviews or tweet me at reylanamills ! Thanks for reading you guys!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	3. False Alarm

"So what's your plan?" Snow asked

"A double date" Ruby said proudly

"What?" Regina yelled "I hardly think that will do any good"

"What it will do is buy us time to think of something better, you could tell them that us girls are having a ladies weekend retreat or something during dinner" Ruby said smiling "Unless you both would rather make out with each other's lovers. I mean I won't judge or anything" Tink couldn't contain her laughter, Regina glared at her

"God no!" Snow said, she suddenly felt very nauseous not because of Ruby's comment but it just came randomly. She ignored it and let it pass

"I agree with the princess" Regina spoke, she sighed "I guess a sleepover is necessary" Regina said groaning

"Shall we rent a room here? I hardly think you all would want to spend the night at my house with Killian" Tink spoke

"Hook?" Snow gasped "I didn't think you two were becoming that close" she said smiling

"Trust me they've been _very_ close" Regina teased, Tink turned bright red

"Okay, can we not talk about this" she said sinking into the couch even more, Regina laughed at her best friend's distress. Snow got that nauseous feeling again but she kept silent

"I didn't know you were that type of girl Tink" Ruby said chuckling

"How can I not be when your best friend is Regina Mills" Tink teased "Regina is quite frisky as we _all_ know" she said grinning

"Speaking of Killian, I know I should have asked a couple months ago but how was his first night over?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow, she knew exactly what had happened due to Tink recently wearing scarves in the middle of spring

"Oh" Tink laughed nervously "You know, we just talked and had some dinner. It was a just a relaxing quiet night" she said, Regina giggled

"You liar" she said wiping away her tears "I've seen him sneaking over to your house in the middle of the night countless times"

"Stalker much?" Ruby said laughing

"Yeah Regina stay out of my life" Tink teased knocking over her purse, three little white stick things fell out of her bag. Regina looked at them, while Tink quickly shoved them back in her purse

"What were those?" Regina asked

"You know what they are" Tink sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina yelled

"There's nothing to tell, it was just a false alarm that's all" Tink said, everyone grew quite

"Did you want it to be a false alarm?" Snow asked

"Most of me did, Killian and I are definitely not ready for that. If anything I think Regina should be the one pregnant, she just got engaged for Christ sake" Snow couldn't hold it in anymore, she quickly darted to the trash and threw up

"Regina" Snow gagged "What did you eat?" she spoke through gags, Ruby quickly held back the mayor's hair "I've been nauseous ever since we left the shop" Snow explained, wiping her mouth with a napkin Tink had tossed her

"I don't know, I've been feeling a little under the weather recently" Regina explained

"I bet you're pregnant" Ruby sang

"No, that's impossible" Regina said, only her voice cracked a bit

"Nothing's impossible, have you been using protection?" Tink asked, Regina became flushed once more

"By your redness, I think otherwise" Tink giggled "It never hurts to see" Tink said reaching into her bag for another pregnancy test, she held it out to Snow

"I mean you don't have to check if you don't want to that is" Tink said

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Regina said with a shaking voice, Snow grabbed the box from Tink

"This is such a weird moment for me" Snow said

"Why?" Ruby asked tilting her head in confusion

"I'm peeing on a stick, in my step-mother's body to find out if she's pregnant" Snow explained

Tink and Ruby laughed even more, while Regina sat there awkwardly

"God this day keeps getting better and better" Tink bursted out, Snow shook her head and went into the bathroom in the room. Regina started pacing the room, she was so nervous on what the results were.

"Regina, dear" Tink said "What's wrong?" she asked, she knew Regina was having mixed emotions about this "Have a seat" Tink said patting the seat next to her, Regina immediately sat down and broke down crying her heart out, well snow's heart

"I'm going to get some snacks" Ruby said quickly making her way out of the room, she knew they both needed time alone to discuss this current situation. Thanks, Tink mouthed, Ruby nodded and closed the door behind her

"Regina" Tink said sitting up, placing both hands on her shoulder "What's wrong love?" she asked in a loving voice

"I…I don't know how he'll react to this" she choked out through her sobs

"Oh darling" Tink said hugging her friend "He will absolutely be thrilled if you are" she spoke softly, Regina's cries softened till it ceased

"How do you know that?" she asked "I don't think I deserve a child with everything I've done to everyone else" she explained "What if I'm pregnant but fate doesn't allow me to keep it? Robin would be crushed if that happened. I couldn't face him if that happened"

"Regina" Tink said raising her voice "Stop it" Regina stopped and looked up at her "You aren't that person anymore. You are a changed woman and you deserve all the happiness in the world. Fate can't take away your child. You already have Henry and sweet little Roland. They absolutely adore their mother and would be thrilled to have another sibling. I know what you're going to say but listen" Tink sighed "You need to get that Evil Queen mentality out of that head of yours, well right now Snow's head" Regina chuckled a bit, Tink smiled back "You need to have faith that everything will work out as it ought to be" Tink said grinning "As a wise woman once told me, You make your own destiny" Regina bit her lip as her eyes began to fill with tears

"I don't know what I'd do without you Tink" Regina said throwing her arms around Tinkerbelle's neck they both enjoyed that precious moment. Snow suddenly emerged from the door, from her expression they didn't have a clue if Regina was pregnant or not.

"Well what is it?" Tink yelled anxiously

"Regina is…"

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I totally left it on a cliff hanger. What did you guys think? Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo,RM**


	4. Confession

**A/N : BIG MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO MY TWIN! She's the Tinkerbell to my Regina! Thank you so much for helping me with this story! Love you Girl! Thank you for all the Reviews and new Follows, they seriously motivated me to write this chapter faster (: So please continue to Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo,RM**

* * *

"Is what!" Regina screamed, Snow smiled she literally loved the way Regina was hyperventilating over this, she intestinally paused her sentence for dramatic effect

"Congratulations Mama" Snow said smiling, Regina's eyes filled with tears

"I'm… I'm..Pregnant?" she choked out

"Yes, Regina" Snow said smiling, Regina had a huge smile plastered on her face, Tink shrieked next to her and hugged the crap out of her

"Tink!" Regina said gasping, trying to break away from her tight embrace "I..Can't breathe" she managed to say

"Sorry" Tink said smiling so hard it didn't look right "I'm so happy for you Regina!" Regina took a deep breath

"You know what, I am too" she said smiling

"How are you going to tell Robin?" Snow asked taking a seat next to the two

"I don't know" she said softly "Hopefully as soon as we break this curse" Regina said

"Good idea" Tink giggled "I'm so excited we have to throw you a baby shower!" Tink screamed

"Shhh! I don't want the whole town to find our before Robin, this secret stays between us" Regina said

The others nodded, "Of course" Snow said, Regina turned to Snow "Please don't expose this secret" she said sternly

"Regina, I promise. I won't ruin your life again" Snow said smiling genially

"Good" Regina said

"God, I hope you have a little girl. That would be so perfect, but another boy wouldn't be too much trouble too" Tink stated

"Honestly, all I want is a healthy child." Regina sighed

"Child" Snow mumbled, she couldn't help but feel like she forgot something. Something very important but she couldn't quite remember. Ruby opened the door, she had snacks in one hand and the diner's phone in the other. She smiled, setting down the snacks on the table. She covered the phone "So is she?" Ruby asked, everyone nodded "Aww, congrats!"

"Who's on the phone?" Snow asked

"Oh yeah, it's for you Snow" she said not knowing wither to give it to the real Snow or Regina

"Give it to Regina" Snow said, Ruby nodded and handed her the phone

"Hello?" Regina spoke into the phone. The others watched patiently, Regina's eyes got wide and she apologized to whoever was on the phone. "I'll be right over" she said before hanging up

"What's wrong?" Tink asked

"It's not my fault at all but apparently I left Henry and Neal alone by themselves" she stated

"Oh god!" Snow yelled "That's what I couldn't remember! I can't believe I forgot about my son!" she yelled practically running out the door

"Mother of the year" Regina said snickering, Tink shook her head

"Let's go ladies" Tink said running after the princess, the others followed as they made a mad dash to Snow's apartment

* * *

Snow flung the door open and frantically looked around, she saw Emma holding Neal while Henry watched some T.V. , she quickly made her way to her daughter and snatched the baby from her arms

"Oh Neal" Snow said kissing him countlessly on his face "I'm so sorry" she spoke softly rocking her child, the others stood there in silence

"Regina. What are you doing?" Emma asked, Snow froze she had totally forgotten she was in Regina's body

"I'm practicing" Snow blurted out, everyone stopped and turned to her, even henry turned off his T.V

"Practicing?" Emma asked confused

"For what Mom?" Henry asked standing next to her

"Don't you dare!" Regina yelled

"I'm pregnant!" Snow said, Regina just about lost it

"I can't believe you just told them after I just told you not to tell anyone!" she yelled

"Mom!" Henry said hugging her hips "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wow" Emma said Regina just wanted to strangle Snow's neck, but she'd be choking herself so she couldn't

"Wait" Regina said, everyone turned to her "We're cursed!" she yelled. Emma and Henry both blinked, and stared at them with a blank expression, they both rubbed their eyes

"Mom!" Henry said smiling "Where are you doing here?" Henry asked taking a seat in front of the T.V. once again, Regina gave her a stern look

"I'm just visiting, thought I'd hold your brother" Snow said smiling

"Cool!" he said putting his headphones on, Regina could never understand why he always put those things in while he watched T.V. He wasn't even listening to the T.V., it always bugged her she sighed and shook her head

"I swear I was just holding him" Emma said, she turned to Mary-Margret "There you are, Henry called me as soon as he heard Neal crying. He told me no one was here, just him." Emma said standing in front of her

"I know Miss Sw- I mean Emma" Regina said trying to stay in character "I just had a very different morning today and forgot he was here" Regina explained, the two stood there awkwardly. Emma was clearly waiting for something but Regina had no idea what for. She looked at Snow who motioned her to hug Emma.

"Oh" Regina said, she awkwardly hugged Emma. Emma hugged her back, Regina tensed a bit and pulled back giving Emma a very fake smile

"Are you okay?" Emma asked

"No actually" Regina said, Snow paused from cooing to her son to look at Regina

"What is it?" Emma asked

"I needed to get this off my chest for quite some time" Regina said "Regina killed Graham because she was very jealous of you" Regina confessed, she sighed "Glad I got that off my chest"

"You did what?" the four said in unison, Emma stared at Regina's body and frowned "I can't believe you did that" she said taking a step closer, Snow's eyes got huge she didn't know what to say

"I.. um.." she started to say

"Oh and we're cursed" Regina said clapping her hands together, Emma paused and blinked her eyes once again then rubbed her eyes

"There you are" Emma started to say she looked at her mother's outfit with a raised eyebrow then looked at Regina and simply shook her head

"Hold that thought Emma" Snow said placing Neal in his crib "We need a moment" Snow said leading the three into another room

* * *

"I can't believe you killed Graham!" Ruby whispered as soon as Snow shut the door

"That was the evil queen in me" Regina said nonchalantly

"Clearly" Tink said shaking her head

"I can't believe you" Snow said

"Me!" Regina growled "Mary-Margret I specifically told you not to tell anyone and what do you do? You spill your guts out with my secret" she hissed

"Oooh" Tink chuckled, she elbowed Ruby "You know you're in trouble when your step-mother uses your Storybrooke name" Tink teased, Ruby was dying of laughter. Regina turned to the two shaking her head

"Regina, what was I supposed to do?"

"Not tell" she snapped back "That's what got us into this whole situation"

"To what situation are you referring to?" Snow asked, Regina rolled her eyes

"You know what situation, I'm referring to" she said through clenched teeth, they heard a knock on the door

"Snow" David called "I'm coming in" he said pushing the door open

"David" Regina said "Great, I needed to talk to you"

"Okay, Hello ladies" he said smiling at the others, he leaned down to give her a kiss but Regina turned so his lips landed on her cheek

"Okay?" he said confused, "Black is definitely your color" he said eyeing his wife out, Regina laughed nervously

"Thank you, uhm. Anyways Regina and I have been talking and we decided to go on a double date. You and I, her and Robin" Regina said taking a step back

"But I thought we had _other_ plans tonight dear" he said smirking, Regina practically gagged when she saw a glisten in his eye

"No!" she yelled, he looked at her confused "I mean, I really want to go on this dinner with them tonight" Regina said trying to steady her voice

"Well, if it's that important then let's do it" he said smiling "We can always postpone that other activity"

"Yes" Regina said quickly "Thanks" she mumbled, Neal started to cry again and David rushed out. Regina quickly closed the door and sank to the floor. Everyone started to laugh, Regina felt her face redden, she swore that today was the most she had every gotten embarrassed

"Shut up" she hissed at the three

"Sorry" they said biting their lips trying to suppress their laughter

"I can't wait for you to tell Robin" Regina said smiling wickedly "He gets pretty _personal_ at my office" she said, Snow's face filled with terror at her words. Regina chuckled while Tink and Ruby continued to die of laughter


	5. Rendezvous

"Can't I just call him?" Snow asked "So I can avoid any more awkward situations"

"No way!" Regina replied

"Why?"

"I had to deal with your Charming and whatever plans he had in store for you this evening, it's only fair that you deal with Robin the same way" Regina stated

"That's not fair!" Snow yelled, Regina rose her eyebrow at the whining princess and slightly chuckled. Snow sighed "Fine" she said glaring at her, she whipped out Regina's cell phone and dialed Robin's number

"Put it on speaker!" Tink said giggling, Snow rolled her eyes but she obeyed, it rung twice before he answered

"Milady" Robin said over the phone

"Robin" Snow said awkwardly, he chuckled a bit over the phone

"Can I be of any assistance?"

"Yes, actually." Snow said "Meet me at my office in ta-ten minutes" she said with a slight stutter

"I'll be there in five" he said seductively, Snow cringed her face a bit at his response

"Uhm, okay. Bye Robin" she said quickly hanging up, she gagged

Regina panted heavily at his last words, she was so aroused it killed her. Snow turned around hearing her heavy breaths

"Are you alright Regina?" Snow asked

"Yes" Regina confirmed, trying to suppress her desire for Robin "Now hurry up and tell Robin so I can be back in my body"

"I'm going" the princess said frowning she wasn't looking forward to this meet, she opened the door

"Wait" Regina yelled

"Hmm?" Snow said turning around hoping that Regina had changed her mind about everything

"Please don't tell him about our secret" Regina said in a serious tone

"I promise I won't" Snow said

"You better not" Tink said, Ruby elbowed her

"What?" Tink said "She did spill it within an hour" Tink mumbled

"I know I did, I just panicked" Snow said frowning "I won't again, I promise" Snow said, Regina nodded

"Well" she said gesturing her to leave already

"Wait, wait, wait!" Snow practically screamed, Regina groaned

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her temples, she already felt a headache coming on

"What if he like shows up to your office naked or something!" Snow asked with wide eyes

Tink and Ruby died right then

Regina smirked "Well he has done something to that extent before" she said shooting Snow a devilish grin, Snow in return felt nauseous

"Oh god, No!" she groaned, Regina laughed "Please tell me there's some sort of spell to cloth him if that happened"

"Actually there is" Regina said smiling

"What is it?" Snow asked anxiously

"Just imagine him in clothes and flick your wrists, simple" the queen replied, Regina's phone dinged. Snow groaned and fished the queen's phone from her pocket and looked at the screen

"Who is it?" Tink asked suppressing a giggle

"Robin" she mumbled "He's already at the office" Tink turned to Regina and they both laughed

"What?" Ruby asked just as confused as Snow

"Nothing" the blonde said grinning "Enjoy your surprise" Tink said laughing, Regina shook her head

* * *

Snow took her time to Regina's office, she kept focusing on how she was going to try and convince Robin to go on the double date. She hated the situation she was in, if she had known how frisky her step-mother was, then she wouldn't have dared to propose the switching lives bit. She opened the door to Regina's office and immediately dropped her keys and screamed

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Snow screamed absolutely horrified at the scene in front of her, Robin was lying across Regina's desk, _bare_. Luckily he used Regina's computer to hide something Snow was glad she didn't see. She heard him chuckle, she then covered her eyes as he started walking towards her

"What's wrong milady" he asked

"Nothing" she said panicking, she darted across the room with her eyes covered still

"Then why do you keep running away from me" he stood behind the couch, she opened her eyes, her eyes glued to his, she started waving her hands frantically, flicking her wrists. She felt like she was going to break Regina's wrists at this point

"Clothes, clothes, clothes" she mumbled screwing her eyes shut, a green smoke surrounded Robin

"What are you doing!" he asked looking down at his new attire "Are these David's clothes" he asked examining his black leather jacket, buttoned up shirt and jeans

"Uhm" Snow said "Apparently so" Robin walked up to her and touched her face, she pulled back a bit

"Regina, what's wrong?" he asked his eyes were on the verge of tears. He couldn't understand why the women he loved was pulling away from him again

"Nothing" Snow said "I'm just not in the mood" she said shrugging

"Not in the mood?" he asked raising an eyebrow "As I recall you said, you were never _not_ in the mood" he said taking a step closer to her, she immediately took a step back hitting the wall. He placed his hands against the wall, pinning her by her waist. Déjà vu she thought to herself.

"I…" she started to say, he immediately crushed his lips onto hers, she forcefully shoved him away and wiped her mouth

"Robin stop it!" she yelled

"Milady, did I do something wrong?" he asked

"No, you didn't. I just need to concentrate on this task" she stated

"What is it?"

"Snow and I have decided to have a double date"

"The princess and you?" he said laughing "You're serious?"

"Quite so" she said trying to sound queen like, yet she was still flustered by the recent activity

"You told me, you'd rather die than spend time with her"

"How rude!" she said

"What?"

"I mean that was rude of me" she said "I've been growing fond of her recently"

"I see" he said folding his arms "And when is this dinner?"

"Tonight"

"Have you not forgotten the plans we had tonight?" he asked, his blue eyes grew darker with lust. Snow swallowed hard

"Uhm, we will have to post-pone those activities"

"Or we could make it quick" Robin said smirking, he took a step closer to her once more. Snow held her arms out pressed against his chest to stop his advances

"I'll make a deal with you… uhm… thief" she said, she faintly remembered Regina calling him that as a term for endearment, it was an odd one but then again Regina wasn't your average person.

"Go on" he said tilting his head and smiling

"If we do this date and everything goes according to plan. You can have your way with Regina, I mean me" she said trying to hold back her gag reflex

"Is that so" he said smirking "I can do _anything_?"

"Yes, anything"

"Suit yourself. Who's watching the boys then?"

"Tinkerbell and Ruby will"

"Okay" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek "I have to change out of this man's clothes" he mumbled

"Uhm, I'll meet you at Granny's at eight and we'll decided where to go from there" Snow said practically sprinting out of the office

"Okay, I love you!" Robin yelled after her

"Uh, Love you too" she yelled back

* * *

She threw open the door of her apartment and sunk in to her sofa, while the three women crowded around her

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, did he do anything to you?" Tink cooed

"Shut up!" Regina yelled

"Long story short, Tink, you and Ruby are watching our kids tonight and Regina, I kind of made a deal with him" she said twiddling with her thumbs

"A deal? What did you say?"

"If he went on this date and everything works out, then he could have his way with you for one night" she said softly

"You what!" Regina yelled "Why would you promise that man something like that!"

"I don't know, that's all I could think of. He was trying so hard to pursue me, it was disgusting!"

"I don't see how that's bad, you two are engaged after all" Ruby added

"Oh trust me, it is _so bad_" Tink giggled

"Why?" Ruby questioned

"That's probably why I'm pregnant at the moment" Regina replied

"Oh" Snow said awkwardly "Sorry"

Regina sighed "Let's get this thing over with"

* * *

**A/N : I'm sooooooo sooooooo SORRY it took me forever to update. Your girl has school now :( , but anyways... I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! (Side note 13 days left till the season starts! *FanGirlScream*)**

**Xoxo, RM**


	6. Vampire Hunter

"I feel like we should get all dressed up!" Snow shrieked

"I'm not getting dressed up for a man I don't love" Regina said rolling her eyes, Tink stood there grinning

"What?" Regina asked with a blank expression

"Don't you just love, love?" Tink said hugging her best friend, Regina groaned

"They're so adorable" Ruby smiled

"I know right who would have thought that the evil queen's best friend would be a fairy of all things" Snow said

"Who would have thought a princess would have a werewolf-" Regina started to say before Tink shot her a glance

"Okay, we can change into proper attire for this evening" Regina said hesitantly

"Where are you guys going?" Ruby asked

"I heard about this restaurant a little ways out of town called the cheesecake factory" Snow said

"What an odd name, do they only make cheesecake" Ruby said

"I'm not quite sure, Emma said they make other things. She had gone there countless times. Henry seems to enjoy it as well" Snow added

"I don't really know what a cheesecake is, sounds intriguing" Ruby said

"Isn't it?" Snow said too cheery for Regina's liking

"Snow, this isn't actually a date night. This is strictly business" Regina commented

"I know, but can't we enjoy ourselves?" Snow interrupted

"Ill enjoy it more when I'm back in my body" Regina mumbled

"Anyways" Tink said clapping her hands "You two should go to Regina's house to change and we will stay here and get Regina ready"

"This is so exciting!" Ruby exclaimed "Getting to see the queen's wardrobe"

Regina chuckled

"If only they knew what the queen has done in her wardrobe" Tink whispered, Regina instantly flushed but gave Tink a glare that could kill anyone

"We'll meet up in twenty minutes in front of my house" Regina reassured

"Got it" Snow said

"Please Snow don't disgrace my body with another irritatingly absurd outfit" Regina said in a serious tone

"No promises" the princess said with a wink before darting out the door followed by Ruby, Regina closed her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"If it weren't for Henry" she started to say

"You'd kill her" Tink said smiling

"Exactly" Regina chuckled, "What to wear, what to wear" Regina said tilting her head as she examined Snow's closet

"I don't know why you keep looking in there, nothing's in there that's tasteful for you your majesty" Tink said sprawled across the bed

"You're right" Regina frowned, "What should I do then?"

"Let me figure something out" Tink said pulling out her wand

"Tink, the last time you used that thing I was as green as a frog" Regina yelled

"Calm down, I got this" Tink said waving it towards Regina, Regina tensed a bit and closed her eyes

"Wow" Tink said eyeing out her outfit "Snow looks pretty decent" Tink added with a smile

Regina opened her eyes and looked at the mirror adjacent from her and gasped

"I'm sure her charming will love this" Regina said with a smirk

"I'm sure he'll tear it off of you, if you two are ever alone" Tink giggled

"Thanks for making things quite awkward" Regina replied with a roll of her eyes

"Anything for her majesty" Tink said bowing before the queen, Regina glared at her and reached for some pillows and flung them smacking the blonde square in the face

"Not fair!" Tink yelled trying to fix her hair

"I don't play fair dear" Regina said before heading into the bathroom

* * *

Ruby's eyes glistened as she stepped into the new extension of the Queen's closet

"Wow" Ruby whispered

"Impressive right" Snow said following her

"She has more clothes than the boutique on the corner"

"She really does, more black then anything" Snow mumbled

"What are you going to wear to this cheesecake factory?" Ruby asked

"I was planning on a floral dress but judging by Regina's warning I don't think that would be a wise decision, instead" Snow said shuffling through dress after dress

"I was thinking a little more evil queen" Snow said laying out tight leather pants, a matching leather long sleeve that had a deep v cut and a pair of knee high black heeled boots

"Wow, that's hot" Ruby said with wide eyes "Here, I know you're going to feel uncomfortable so put this corset over the v cut"

"Thanks" Snow said with a smile, she put on the outfit and walked up to the mirror "Regina's not going to be able to wear these for long"

"Why not?" Ruby asked tilting her head

"The little one growing in here" Snow said resting her hand on Regina's stomach

"That's right!" Ruby said smiling "What do you think the child will be? A girl or a boy?"

"I hope a girl, girls are so perfect. They're adorable and just melt your heart"

"You think they will have magic like their mother?"

"Perhaps, either way I'm so happy for those two, they definitely have had their ups and downs. And now that they're engaged it just makes things much more real"

"That's deep" Ruby said sitting on an ottoman "Well" Ruby said glancing at her watch "It's well over fifteen minutes, time to meet up for the date" Ruby said standing up

Snow sighed "Yeah" They both headed downstairs, Snow stood in front of the door

"I'm going to stick around till Roland and Henry get here then I'll head over to your house and help Tink with Neal" Ruby stated

"Okay, thank you" Snow said opening the tall white door

"One more thing" Ruby shouted from the living room "I booked three nights at Grannies for all of us, just in case"

"Okay, I'll let Regina know!" Snow shouted, she closed the door and headed for the gate, she didn't even glance up

"What the hell are you wearing?" Regina yelled, Snow instantly jumped

"You scared me!" she yelled back

"Well pardon my behavior, but seriously" Regina said with wide eyes

"What am I wearing, what are you wearing! I don't wear velvet bustier jumpsuit things and god knows I don't wear 6 inch heels Regina!" Snow said waving her hands frantically

"For your information Princess" Regina said through gritted teeth "This is trendy, you made me look like Selene from _Underworld_!" Regina said shaking her head

"I have no idea who that is" Snow said

"Vampire hunter, spot on if this was Halloween and not a classy dinner Snow" Regina said rubbing her temples "You need to change, like now!" Regina said pushing her back towards the gates

"Miladies" A voice said from behind them

"Great" Regina mumbled, she turned around to smile at the two men

"Snow, you look" Charming started to say

"Thank you" Regina said smiling

"Mylove" Robin said smirking "You look ravishing, and slightly like the lass on that movie we saw a few nights ago"

"Thank you Robin" Snow said smiling then looking to Regina and stuck out her tongue

"Well shall we?" Robin said opening Regina's black lexus

"Ill drive" Regina said

"Snow you don't drive" Charming said raising an eyebrow

"Well today I do" Regina said rolling her eyes and hopping into the driver seat, the men turned to each other

"She's had a rather eventful day, just let her be" Snow said smiling awkwardly

"Alright then" Charming said about to sit in the passenger seat

"Trust me, it would be best If you two sat in the back" Snow said

"Okay" Robin said sliding into the leather seats

Regina sat there for a few seconds then turned to Snow

"Could I use your phone" Regina said

"Sure" Snow said handing over Regina's phone, Regina shot Tinkerbell a text about Snow's outfit, a few seconds later the phone dinged

_Hahahaha, I wish I could have seen your face. Anyways Good luck your majesty (; _

Regina replied with a roll of her eyes

_You suck. Take care of my boys._

She sent the text and turned the key, this was definitely going to be an interesting night

* * *

**A/N : I'm terribly sorry for the loooooong wait, school has taken over my life. From now on I'm going to try and dedicate at least one day a week to update my stories! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
